My Secret
by missingpride1913
Summary: It was suppose to be kept a secret. No one was supposed to know. HPDM SLASH OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this because well… my name isn't J.K. Rowling and I don't have a fortune (or anything) in the bank…

**A/N: **Newly revised (as of 3/14/12).

* * *

**My Secret**

It was suppose to be kept a secret. No one was supposed to know. We have been together for almost two years. We told each other every day that it was just for fun and if we wanted out then we could just leave.

That's not true... at least not for me.

It's startling to think about the fact that we didn't make love for six months after we realized we were attracted to one another. Sure, we fooled around… kissed a ton and groped a lot. But we decided to wait and finally commit the final step on our six-month anniversary.

To think that we did something that romantic and we still fooled ourselves into believing this was all 'just for fun'. Ever since then, we have never been apart for more than a day, other than that horrid week, even in the summer.

We snuck out of our houses every night, to spend time together and go clubbing. I found out things about you that I never would have otherwise and I seriously doubt anyone ever knew before. Like the fact that you love music more than Quidditch and love to dance even more.

Sneaking out of the house was too easy for us. Your muggles don't care and would prefer if you never came back and my mother lets me do what I want as long as she doesn't 'know'.

I have loved you since the first time we made love. I constantly had to restrain myself from saying those words. I hurt so much thinking that you did not love me too. But then that auspicious week came.

In summary, that week was hell. I still wake up sometimes, sweating, with a memory from that week in my mind. I may have acted pissed off but in reality, I just needed you.

Honestly, I am glad you did it because… well… how would it have looked if I killed my own father? But you… you're the fucking savior of the Wizarding world. You could've killed you're best friends or even Dumbledore and they would've praised you.

That whole week was horrible. I missed you everyday and I even let the other Slytherins see me break down and sob. They thought it was because of my father but I knew it was because of you. Only you. I missed you… I wanted you… I needed you. That was when it really hit me that I loved you.

I'm glad I found you. If you had killed yourself… I would've died. I'm not sorry that you killed that fucking bastard. I probably would've done it myself sooner or later.

But… when I walked in on you in the bathroom… your body cut up, blood all over you, and the knife laying beside you… my stomach dropped and I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest.

I ran you to the hospital wing and waited for what seemed like hours. They finally told me that you had called for me and I moved towards your curtained off bed.

I tentatively pulled the curtains aside and there you were… gorgeous as always despite the bandages. I saw the teachers standing around staring at me and then I realized… realized they thought I did it.

I was three feet away from you bed when I broke down. The whole time in the waiting room, I had remained strong and still. I upheld the Malfoy name and my title of Slytherin Ice Prince. But now… I couldn't help it… I just broke down and sobbed.

The weight off of my chest knowing you were alive combined with the dawning awareness that no one would ever let us be together staggered me.

I felt your arms surround me and together we sobbed. I could feel the teachers closing in around us, hands grasping as they pulled me off of you. They kept asking you if you were okay… never asking me.

The only attention they paid me was to hold me back from you. Then it all changed as I screamed, "I love you Harry James Potter" and turned to make a mad dash out the doors.

I spared one glance back and saw the teachers staring back and forth between us. Your gaze was fixed on me, your mouth gaping open in shock. I mouthed, "I'm sorry", and left the Hospital Wing and you.

I went to the common room and slammed the door of my private room shut behind me. I guess that was one benefit of a deranged father. It was about fifteen minutes later when I heard a knock. Assuming it was Pansy, I screamed at her to, "GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

I heard the door handle rattle and I shot all the legal locking spell I knew at it, and a few that weren't, and turned my back to the door, closed my eyes, and tried to breathe. Because of that, I was thoroughly shocked when arms wrapped themselves around me. I whispered, "Pansy please go away. I told you that I don't want you…" but trailed off when this person kissed my ear.

"Harry".

I spun around and racked my eyes down the gorgeous vision of you in your hospital gown. I just looked at you and was overwhelmed by a barrage of emotions I hadn't allowed myself to feel since I was three.

I felt envy… for your personality, good looks, and friends. Hate… for the hell we put each other through since that fateful day at Madam Malkin's. Sympathy… for your lonely and miserable life. And love… for you… always all for you.

I didn't know what else to do so I just let it all spill out.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm not mad at you. I never was. How could I be? You did something I have always wanted to do and I am happy you did it. I think it may hurt you more that you killed a person rather than me when I lost my father… not my dad… my father. I'm sorry and all I can say is… I love you." I was going to continue to beg for forgiveness but couldn't. My mouth seemed to be occupied by a pair of warm and familiar lips. I broke away first and said,

"Harry… if you don't love me its okay but I just felt like I shouldn't force this on you if…" _SMACK_

You smacked me. I don't know who was more shocked, you or I. Your eyes blazed as you grabbed me by the shoulders, threw me on my bed, and clambered on top of me.

"Don't ever _ever_ say anything like that again because I will always _always_ love you" you whispered in my ear. Then, you wrapped your entire body around me and pulled me into the fiercest hug I have ever experienced. Your lips covering my face in kisses. Our tears of relief combining.

Then I heard a girl's scream and looked up to see Pansy, standing there, pointing her fingers at us, and screaming, "The rumors are true. They're together. I saw them kissing. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are a couple."

And she ran away screaming the same thing over and over, out of the common room and out of earshot. We shared a look that left us convulsing with laughter for a long time.

I now realize, looking back, that even if people knew we were together, you would always be my secret.

A/N:

This is my first one-shot and my first story. Another one-shot and maybe another story should be coming up soon. Please REVIEW! We authors love it and it is important to us.


End file.
